Érase una vez
by Minette Van Witch Lovette
Summary: Historia y comienzos de varios célebres personajes: Lockhart y Greyback de momento. Conjunto de drabbles.
1. Gilderoy lockhart

**N/A: Bueno, otro magnífico reto para Drabbles30m acabado fuera de tiempo y demasiado largo xD. **

**Reto #121: Gilderoy Lockhart. Cuéntanos la primera vez que se apropió del trabajo de otro, con los toques de humor que caracterizan a este personaje.**

**Para coronarlo todo me he pasado bastante a la torera el reto y he contado media vida de Lockhart. **

**Espero que por lo menos, os riáis un poco y me dejéis un review animoso y cordial que me motive a seguir escribiendo cada ciclo lunar.**

**Besos y bolsitas para vomitar de Mina.**

**Lockhart**

A Gilderoy Lockhart no le pasaban más que calamidades.

Nada más cruzar la puerta del que había sido su colegio durante tantos años, no pudo más que respirar hondo y soltar una gran carcajada mientras echaba a correr hacia el tren. Ni una sola mirada atrás, ni una sola despedida ni una mísera lagrimita deslizándose por su cara llena de granos.

Hogwarts había sido un infierno.

Hacía ya siete años que había cruzado esa misma puerta por primera vez, y aún recordaba la esperanza, la fascinación y el embrujo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y del de todos sus compañeros de once años; pero toda la parafernalia que cubría el deslumbrante castillo no era nada en comparación con atender a las clases. Educado desde pequeño por una modesta familia de brujos, había aprendido a odiar a sus padres por su rematada ignorancia, que llegaba al extremo de no hacer caso a los inmensos progresos de su hijo en el ámbito teórico de la magia.

Y era verdad: Gilderoy poseía una de las mentes más brillantes que un mago ha podido jamás poseer, increíblemente despierto y brillante para su edad. Pero en la práctica, daba bastante pena. Podía saberse de memoria todo el conjunto de las enciclopedias mágicas "Wizardz! Para granjas y abedules" y era incapaz de hacer levitar una tetera. Bueno, capaz era, pero devolverla a su sitio y hacer lo propio con el té que contenía era harina de otro costal.

Esta era la razón de que en su primer día de clase, brillante sonrisa y deslumbrante cabellera rubia, se sintiese tan entusiasmado con las explicaciones de su profesor que decidiese alzar la mano y recitar de una forma muy poética y artística (que muchos malinterpretaron como cursi) la solución a una de las preguntas que el profesor había formulado, añadiéndole una breve oda a la inmensidad del conocimiento humano y rematándolo con admirado respeto por la barba que lucía.

Tal vez fuese porque la respuesta no era la correcta. O tal vez porque compuso tres gorgoritos durante su oda. O quizá porque estaba con una profesora que no tenía pleno conocimiento ni orgullo de su barba. El caso es que, desde aquél día, cuando todos se recuperaron de un ataque de risa milenario, Gilderoy se convirtió en el bufón y pelele oficial del curso.

Y ahí empezó la pesadilla. Todos y cada uno de los días de su vida metía la pata en algo, y cuando los astros parecían sonreírle, llegaba uno de los abusones condecorados y le recordaba a base de collejas y empujones lo triste y patético que era. Poco a poco, empezó a peinarse el pelo sobre la cara, lo que le produjo un terrible acné infantil, adolescente y juvenil, y que perduraba en su rostro como un campo de tomates mal cuidados. Poco a poco dejó de hablar en clase, de intervenir y de esforzarse por hacer bien cualquier clase de hechizo o poción. Sus compañeros de habitación se hartaron de recoger los pedazos de tazas y teteras destrozadas y le dieron un ultimátum: no más ensayos en la habitación. Colgado boca abajo por fuera de la ventana de la torre, a bastantes metros sobre el suelo, a Gilderoy le pareció bastante sensato aceptar, siempre y cuando sus gentiles camaradas aceptaran volver a meterlo dentro.

Una vez pasado todo el calvario y conseguido salir por última vez de esa monstruosidad de piedra para siempre, era un joven de 17 años razonablemente libre. Volvería a su casa, pediría el dinero de su libertad y huiría muy lejos, donde nadie conociese sus errores del pasado y pudiese explotar sus conocimientos como mago en un círculo de respeto.

Muy lejos no llegó. Pudo, y Merlín lo sabe, ambición y ganas no le faltaban; pero lamentablemente carecía de una buena coordinación motora, y a los pocos metros de andar con paso decidido, fue atropellado por un autobús. Muggle, además. Pasó los seis meses siguientes respirando y alimentándose por un tubo y evacuando por otro, y rezando para que la enfermera no se confundiese en el orden de los mismos. Pero en todo ese tiempo sacó algo en claro: iba a triunfar, definitivamente iba a ser uno de los grandes, y para ello necesitaba alguna hazaña heroica.

Lamentablemente, la experiencia anterior de Gilderoy y su lucha con bestias salvajes se limitaba a las cazas de gnomos de jardín en la granja de sus padres, y sus heridas de guerra más salvajes y desgarradoras eran la marca de aquella pulga que le picó hacía cinco años y por la que estuvo sufriendo ante todo el que quisiera escucharle. No es que fueran unos precedentes ideales, pero la perspectiva de hacer algo grande y temerario con su vida le hizo ruborizarse e hinchar el pecho de emoción todo lo que le permitieron las vendas.

No todo fueron calamidades, y a los pocos días de salir del hospital ya totalmente recuperado (y con el persistente acné ya firmemente derrotado tras tanto tiempo a la sombra de oscuridad y vendajes) consiguió empleo en una pequeña agencia de periodismo local, donde ganó bastante experiencia en el campo de la sugestión y el auto convencimiento. Su jefe, un tal Jefferey, era un estafador profesional capaz de comprar historias por sumas millonarias que nunca ingresaban, curas milagrosas que no lo eran o promesas de reunir familiares lejanos o encarcelados con los que ni siquiera tenía el menor contacto. Le enseñó a Gilderoy todo lo que sabía, y éste almacenó tan basto conocimiento como un poderoso tesoro en el centro de su corazón. Con el paso de los años, Gilderoy se fue volviendo más carismático, engreído, sonrientemente embaucador y seguro de si mismo, hasta llegar al alarmante punto de empezar a olvidar sus propias limitaciones.

Un buen día, después de conseguir varios artículos de considerable éxito, partió en busca de su maravillosa hazaña con el fin de publicar un libro. Le habían informado de un hipogrifo suelto en las afueras, y él había prometido hacerse cargo, huelga decir que sin que nadie se lo pidiese.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Lockhart qué era un hipogrifo le habría ayudado enormemente. Al encontrarse en medio de un pueblo, rodeado por lugareños que poco a poco iban perdiendo su miedo por la criatura y sustituyéndolo por curiosidad por el individuo de prendas doradas (Gilderoy no consentía nada que no llevase un príncipe como él se los imaginaba), el pobre mago echó un último vistazo a la impresionante bestia que tenía a pocos pasos de él. Se habría planteado el retroceder, pero los habitantes del pueblo (que no podían dejar pasar la mejor atracción del mes) se fueron cerrando, cortándole la salida. Atrapado y con las fauces picudas de ese engendro avanzando lentamente hacia él, hizo de tripas corazón y desenfundó su varita como un espadachín hace lo propio con un florete. Una vez superada la carcajada general, Lockhart se dispuso a admirar a su difícil público con uno de los hechizos de su reciente invención.

-¡Abemus pirosa tencium pobipis!

Un rayo violáceo sacudió la escena, y cuando todos recuperaron sus córneas, Lockhart descubrió con terror y asombro que todo seguía exactamente igual que antes. Hubiera jurado que el hipogrifo tenía las pupilas un poco más dilatadas, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Ante tamaña expectación frustrada, el silencio entre todos fue roto poco a poco por un silbido remoto que sonaba cada vez más cercano, hasta que su intensidad fue alarmantemente acompañada por una sombra entre Lockhart y el animal.

Si en ese momento se hubiesen repartido hojas para encuestar a todos los presentes acerca de qué estaba cayendo sobre sus cabezas, nadie habría adivinado que una inmensa berenjena de unos cuatro metros se habría estrellado en medio de ese pueblo desierto dejando perplejos a habitantes, hipogrifo y mago.

Con la cara violácea a juego con la berenjena, producto de ira contenida y a punto de hacer un agujero en el suelo y enterrarse dentro para siempre, alzó la varita en el aire con un rápido movimiento.

Esta vez no iban a reírse. Esta vez no iba a haber nadie recordándoselo durante los siguientes siete años. Iba a triunfar, costase lo que costase, y no iba a volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

-¡¡OBLIVIATE!!

Se ve que sus energías estaban reprimidas desde primer curso, ya que una onda expansiva lo suficientemente grande como para compensar todo lo que no había sido capaz de hacer hasta el momento arrasó los campos de ese pueblo apartado y probablemente los de los alrededores, provocando además una serie de reacciones en cadena entre pequeñas ondas expansivas que nacían de la grande.

Unas horas después y con medio país inconsciente, Gilderoy se dio cuenta de lo catastrófico de sus acciones. Petrificado ante el hipogrifo yaciente, sus instintos primarios le impulsaron a correr a buscar unas cuerdas y telas para atarlo por las patas y el pico, para acabada la tarea volverse y ver (no sin un alivio importante) como el resto de los lugareños empezaban a levantarse y a dar tumbos en todas direcciones, sin reconocerse aparentemente. De pronto, uno cruzó su mirada con la de Lockhart y la enfiló al hipogrifo maniatado, para luego llevarse las manos a la cabeza y empezar a dar saltos de alegría.

-¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! ¡El extraño ha vencido al hipogrifo!

Poco a poco, todo el pueblo se unió a los vítores y Gilderoy fue obsequiado con comida, dinero, alabanzas y joyas. Ya de vuelta a su casa, se dio cuenta de que lo había logrado, después de tantos años. Iba a ser un gran héroe. Escribiría este libro y muchos más, derrotaría a grandes criaturas o se las ingeniaría para que así lo pareciese. Ganaría una fortuna, y salvaría el mundo gracias a su basto conocimiento.

Y que tiemble el mundo entero, porque estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.


	2. Fenrir Greyback

**N/A: Bueno, he pensado que como en el fondo va de lo mismo que la de Lockhart, pues que estaría bien hacer un fic por capítulos con los inicios de varios personajes menos conocidos, en vez de colgarlos como una interminable lista de drabbles.**

**Aviso: Este no es de humor, como el anterior. Es bastante menos decente, pero al menos dentro del plazo.**

**Greyback**

-Cielo, ¿te queda mucho?

-No mamá, ya salgo, estoy haciendo limpieza.

El chico de doce años miró a su alrededor. Sobre los pulidos azulejos que cubrían las paredes y el suelo del baño de su casa aún quedaban restos apreciables de sangre seca, confluyendo en un montón de toallas y papeles en el centro totalmente teñidos de rojo.

-Cariño, llevas ahí dentro más de una hora… empiezo a preocuparme.

Pero Fenrir sabía de sobra que la voz de su madre no dejaba entrever ni el más mínimo esbozo de compasión ni preocupación, ni mucho menos cariño. Simplemente, pura curiosidad morbosa, como cualquier otra vieja tendera del callejón Knockturn. Él la conocía, sabía demasiado bien que no pararía hasta que él le abriese la puerta y descubriese con horror la sangre goteando de todas partes: de las paredes, de su ropa, de su cuerpo semidesnudo y, sobre todo, del enorme agujero justo encima de su hombro, en el que aún se podían adivinar las marcas de una dentellada.

_Puto perro de mierda._

Ni siquiera podía jurar que se tratase de un perro. Parecía un chucho desarrapado, hecho un ovillo detrás de los arbustos del parque. Se había acercado a él por si estaba herido o muerto, le tocó repetidas veces con un palo en el lomo y cuando no reaccinó, se agachó para verlo más de cerca. Pero para su desgracia, lo último que vieron sus ojos fue cómo una mandíbula dentellada se lanzaba hacia su cuello, y después un dolor agudo en el hombro que le hizo desmallarse.

Al cabo de pocas horas se despertó en medio del parque, ya a oscuras, encima de un charco de sangre y completamente solo.

Si llega a pillar al jodido perro lo descuartiza a patadas.

-Fenrir, hijo, se te va a enfriar la cena.

-¡LÁRGATE!

El grito fue más parecido a un rugido que a cualquier otra forma de expresión humana. La herida le estaba volviendo a sangrar a borbotones.

Joder, si salía de esta iba a comerse a ese maldito perro.

Un momento… ¿comerse?

_¿Qué cojones me está pasando?_

-Cielo…

El chico no escuchó nada más. La sangre empezaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, curtiéndole la piel con una capa tibia y espesa de ira animal.

De pronto, el corazón le explotó. O al menos, eso fue lo que sintió, cerrando los ojos de pura agonía mientras reprimía los gritos que intentaban escaparse de su garganta. Se llevó las manos al estómago al notar como, de repente, todos sus órganos empezaban a cambiar de sitio, produciéndole una sensación asquerosa unida a múltiples arcadas.

Vomitó sin ceremonias en el montón de toallas. Sus huesos estaban cambiando. No podía decir con exactitud cómo lo sabía, pero el caso es que podía describir con detalle todos y cada uno de los pasos de esa dolorosísima transformación, que parecía estar jugando a un cubo de rubik con todo su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo paró de golpe. Tan solo quedaba un zumbido sordo e irritante en lo más profundo de sus oídos.

La voz de su madre sonó debil pero decidida.

-Cariño, se te va a enfriar la cena.

Fenrir levantó la cabeza y vió su reflejo en el espejo del fondo del baño. Ya no era un niño. Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de seguir siendo Fenrir.

Pero, desde luego, tenía _hambre_.

Un gruñido gutural capaz de helar la sangre al hombre más valiente de la tierra, salió de lo que ahora eran sus fauces.

-Ya salgo a cenar, mamá.


	3. Sybill Trelawney

**N/A: Mil gracias a las admis de Drabbles30min, por hacer que pueda seguir actualizando este fics con los retos de los domingos y así no me apalanque durante años.**

**Respondiendo al reto: ¿Cómo descubrió Trelawney que tenía el don del ojo interior? **

**He intentado volver al tono de humor del primer capítulo, pero muchísimo más breve y precipitado todo. Treinta minutos dan para muy poco! :P.**

**Sybill Trelawney**

Cuando alguien le pregunta a Sybill Trelawney cómo se enteró por primera vez de su poder de "visión interior", ese alguien se vería introducido a empujones a un despacho lleno de cojines abultados y plumosos, ofrecido té y obsequidao con una trepidante al igual que dramática historia del día en que, tal y como se esperaba, despertó en sí el ojo que indudablemtne dormitaba hasta entonces en su interior.

Pero claro, todo sería mentira.

La verdad era que Syibill no supo nada de su ojo interior en los albores de su infancia. Para ser francos, no supo de ninguno de sus ojos hasta cumplir los seis años, época en la que sufrió contínuos golpes al tergiversar con asombroso acierto puertas por ventanas, no siendo demasiado grave por vivir en una casa de un solo piso y a ras del suelo.

Una vez hubo pasado demasiado tiempo como para que su padre pudiera seguir echándole la culpa a estar aprendiendo a andar y a reconocer su entorno, su madre se plantó y, entre gritos y aspavientos hacia su poco lúcido marido, sacó a su hija del horno (donde se había metido cuando quería entrar en la despensa) y se la llevó directa a San Mungo. Perplejos ante el grado de miopía de la pequeña, los medimagos no quisieron reconocer la posibilidad de estar ante nada que no se curase con unas simples gafas infantiles, y tras entregárselas a la pequeña Sybill junto con un caramelo, la dejaron marcharse sin más instrucciones.

Inútiles, lo que se dice inútiles, no es que fueran aquellas gafas. Para ser más precisos, no mejoraron para nada su visión, pero supusieron un avance enorme en la salud de sus ojos, protegidos ahora con dos parachoques relativamente resistentes.

Y es que, aunque el cristal durase nada más que un par de impactos fuertes y no mejorase nada la vista de la pequeña, si que sirvió para mejorar la percepción auditiva de su madre, que a los tres meses era capaz de localizar con exactitud el "crack" de las gafas de su hija al romperse en un radio de dos kilómetros. Y por supuesto, las dotes carismáticas de su padre, que al poco tiempo tuvo que hacer frente a dos inspecciones y una auditoría de Hacienda, cuyos inspectores se negaban vehementemente a creer que tal cantidad de gafas y cristales de repuesto pudiese ser utilizado para otra cosa que no fuese contrabando y venta en el mercado negro.

Con una bolsa llena de patillas y cristales rotos en la mano y una carta de recomendación de Hacienda en el bolsillo, la madre de Sybill cruzó por segunda vez las puertas de San Mungo con cara de pocos amigos y una receta de oculista en pepitoria en mente. Bastaron unas cuantas palabras y un ambiente cargado de ira homicida para que los médicos gentil y voluntariamente accediesen a proporcionarle a sybill unas enormes y ostentosas gafas de marfil marrón, cuyos cristales usados adecuadamente como lupa podrían partir limpiamente una plancha de cualquier metal.

Y así transcurrió la niña sus siguientes años de infancia, reconociendo con nuevos ojos el mundo que tenía a su alrededor, y agregándole mentalmente todos los matices extraños y particulares que había adquirido en sus anteriores años de exploración miope.

Como resultado de todo esto no es de extrañar que, al introducirse otro factor más (en este caso, las profecías) en su pequeña y confusa cabeza, la interpretación de las mismas no fuese siempre la más acertada. Y es que no era que Sybill fallase; en realidad, nunca fallaba, ella contaba todas y cada una de las visiones que tenía. El problema era el cómo las contaba y sacaba sentido.

Lo que nos lleva a la primera vez que entró en contacto con estos extraños y singulares poderes. Estaba tranquilamente leyendo con sus gafas de leer (las que llevaba en un estuche en su baúl por su desmesurado peso) cuando de repente todo se volvió oscuro. No es que se asustara, de hecho lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que se le habían vuelto a caer las gafas como siempre, pero entonces empezó a ver luces extrañas y las más inquietantes ideas empezaron a arremolinarse en su mente: luces, muchas luces, algo enorme que cae del cielo, oscuridad total, gritos, ruidos estridentes, alboroto… y entonces se desmayó. Cuando recobró la consciencia, su madre la abofeteaba insistentemente mientras murburaba enfurecida cosas como "esa mierda de gafas", "derrame cerebral" o "el imbécil de tu padre".

Y bueno, como cualquier otra niña de diez años, en su estado y sus circunstancias presentes y pasadas, dedujo que el mensaje venía de un ser ajeno a este mundo que predicaba el fin de la existencia por un enorme meteorito, y que se ponía en contacto con ella para que avisase a todo el mundo.

Y así fue como, durante la siguiente semana, la pequeña Sybill recorrió su vecindario y los lindantes, megáfono muggle en mano, advirtiendo a sus vecinos acerca del fín de los días y del enorme meteorito que los mataría a todos en poco tiempo. Los vecinos, agradecidos de la interesante y práctica predicción, llamaron en tropel a la comisaría de policía más cercana exigiendo que enviasen a alguien a maniatar a la desquiciada hija de los Trelawney, y a ser posible internarla en algún sitio aislado y lejano.

Huelga decir que no cayó nada, excepto otra nueva hipoteca para uso y disfrute del señor Trelawney, que cedió ante las amenazas de su esposa de cortarle en pedacitos mientras dormía si no se mudaban de barrio antes de acabar la semana.

Pero, como ya he destacado antes, la pequeña y despistada Sybill nunca se equivocaba, y el señor Trelawney tuvo que admitir perplejo su parte de razón cuando vió precipitarse a cámara lenta un poste elétrico encima de su coche muggle, cortando la luz de varias manzanas a la redonda y provocando las más terribles blasfemias por parte del pobre señor Trelawney, que fueron con seguridad las mismas que antes habían empujado a su hija a vaticinar el fin del universo.


End file.
